prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
October 10, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The October 10, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 10, 2016 at Oracle Arena in Oakland, California. This was the Raw after No Mercy. Summary Now that she's Raw Women's Champion, Sasha Banks is back on top of the world. And now that she's back on top of the world, there's no shortage of women (and men) looking to knock her off. The first Superstar to step to The Boss, however, was not Charlotte but Rusev and Lana, who pre-empted Charlotte's response to Sasha's challenge that the Women's Title rematch not just be at Hell in a Cell but in Hell in a Cell. Charlotte, of course, was having none of that, snatching the mic from The Bulgarian Brute to accept Sasha's challenge and berate The Super Athlete for dismissing the Women's Revolution. Tensions quickly rose after that as both Lana and Rusev insisted they were the only ones worthy to main-event Raw and step inside Hell in a Cell. Sasha & Charlotte quickly united to send both Superstars tumbling from the ring, and Rusev seemed ready to retaliate until Roman Reigns made his entrance (and not a moment too soon), evening the odds and helping to drive the dastardly duo away. Believe it or not, bickering bruisers Cesaro & Sheamus are on the road, pit stops and all, to a Raw Tag Team Title Match with The New Day at Hell in a Cell. And, having sharpened themselves against a couple of locals over the last two weeks, the team got their first taste of P.O.P. in earnest when The King of Swing battled New Day's Kofi Kingston. It didn't go so great. Mind you, nothing about Cesaro's performance was worthy of scorn, or even seemed to indicate he would lose the match. But once Sheamus, who had initially been Facebook Live-ing himself during the match (seriously) got into it with the rest of The New Day outside after laying hands on Francesca II, The King of Swing took his eye off the ball and Kingston rolled him up for the win. Cesaro & Sheamus may be championship material yet, but for now, The Swiss Superman's only Kryptonite remains his partner. After maybe swinging the Raw Women's Title Match last week by taking out Dana Brooke, Bayley picked right up where she left off in her own dogged pursuit of that very same championship, taking on — and defeateding — a local competitor named Cami Fields (California, coincidentally, is Bayley's home state as well). As has often been the case with these homegrown opponents, the local put up her best fight, but a Bayley-to-Belly spelled the end for her. And, while Bayley was celebrating up the ramp, a bum-rush from an enraged Dana put an end to her celebration almost as quickly, laying Bayley out with a single blow to the back of the head. Guess who just joined the Cruiserweight division? Sin Cara made his first foray into Raw's hottest new offshoot by teaming with fellow luchador Lince Dorado against the impressive duo of Tony Nese & Drew Gulak, both of whom have established themselves as the resident bullies of the Cruiserweight camp. Despite their best efforts, however, they ended up on the wrong side of history when Sin Cara unleashed a flurry of offense that took out both Superstars and tagged in Lince, who finished the job with a top-rope hurricanrana and Shooting Star Press to Gulak. Last week, Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson made it clear they were out to rain on the parade of a Tag Team division that's become predicated on fun and games over hard-hitting competition. Well, consider the gauntlet thrown down in a major way: Following their decimation of The Golden Truth, the good brothers jumped the barricade and obliterated Enzo Amore & Big Cass before their match against Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel. Enzo got about two words into his introduction when Gallows & Anderson jumped them from behind, blasting Enzo with the Boot of Doom and, finally, planting a punch-drunk Cass with the Magic Killer. The good news if you're a holdover homer for The Social Outcasts: Curtis Axel still Bo-lieves in Bo Dallas, so the two former partners reunited as a tag team to prove their mutual respect on Raw. The bad news if you're a holdover homer for The Social Outcasts: Sami Zayn & Neville ended up getting one over on the old buddies as the impromptu replacement for Enzo Amore & Big Cass. That being said, Bo Dallas almost won the match singlehandedly by pulverizing Zayn in the opening moments. Once Axel tagged in, it was a different story altogether, as Sami fought back into the advantage, hit the Helluva Kick and summoned Neville for the Red Arrow. Dallas, meanwhile, not only stayed on the apron while Axel got defeated (to be fair, Zayn was waiting for him, but still), but he also picked up his picket sign and stormed off in disgust after the match. So R-Truth got an endorsement deal, which is a big win for him. But it was supposed to be a win for Titus O’Neil and “The Titus Brand,” so The Big Deal decided to settle it in the ring with some "harsh negotiations" of the physical variety. Unfortunately, it ended up being another disappointment for the former WWE Tag Team Champion thanks to a big assist from Goldust, who distracted a rolling O’Neil with stomps on the ring steps and allowed Truth to grab the win with a rollup. #MakeItaWin for Truth's “Brand of Fun.” No, Braun Strowman didn't destroy The Golden State Warriors. But he did destroy Steven & Clay Splash, two very conveniently named local competitors who were serving as Mick Foley's promised upgrade in competition for The Gift of Destruction. Alas, The Splash Brothers could have had a 3-1 advantage over Strowman and would have gone the way of the actual Golden State Warriors: The man-mountain tore the beleaguered locals apart with reckless abandon (and a double dropkick!), grabbed hold of the mic after the match and delivered a much more direct demand/threat that Foley give him a real fight on next week's Raw. The Boss and The Big Dog. Has a nice ring to it, don't ya think? In any case, Sasha Banks & Roman Reigns make a hell of a team, whereas Charlotte & Rusev turned out to be a less-than-ideal duo in Raw's marquee Mixed Tag Team Match — thanks in no small part to growing tension between Charlotte and Rusev. Lana had warned Charlotte before the match to pull her weight as Rusev's partner, and as a result of the inherent discord in the ranks, the two Superstars could never quite get on the same page. That ended up being the undoing of the team when Charlotte tagged in without the knowledge of a loopy Rusev and Banks took control quickly, eventually locking “The Queen” into the Bank Statement. When The Bulgarian Brute attempted to break up the hold, Reigns pounced, Spearing his No. 1 contender into the Mesozoic Era while Charlotte tapped to end the match. The world waited with bated breath last week to see if Goldberg would commit to a return to WWE during his SportsCenter appearance, but, some mild, noncommittal fighting words for Brock Lesnar aside, the former World Heavyweight Champion didn't tip his hand one way or the other. Paul Heyman, advocate for WWE 2K17 cover Superstar Lesnar, wasted no time in divulging his own feelings about Goldberg: Mainly, irritation, since Goldberg remains the lone blemish on the career of Brock Lesnar. As a result, The One Behind the One in 23-1 sent Goldberg an anytime, anywhere invitation for “a fight” with The Beast Incarnate. What's next? Last week's non-title loss aside, it's safe to say TJ Perkins has Brian Kendrick's number. And, as frustrated as that seems to be making The Wizard of Odd these days, he's got to be stewing even more over the fact that Perkins shows no sign of slowing down as their freshly announced title match at WWE Hell in a Cell approaches. The WWE Cruiserweight Champion rebounded from his loss to Kendrick with a win over the debuting Ariya Daivari on Raw, and Kendrick, watching from commentary, made no bones about his win-or-die situation: If he fails to capture the WWE Cruiserweight Title, his second chance might be over before it begins. Perkins, meanwhile, made the most of his first chance, locking in an early Kneebar on Daivari. To his credit, Daivari mounted a significant rally of his own, blasting TJP with a rolling elbow-superkick combo. However, a missed splash softened up Daivari's knee, leaving him ripe pickings for a second, decisive, Kneebar. Last night, SmackDown LIVE's pay-per-view No Mercy put on a show-stealing Triple Threat Match for the WWE World Championship. Raw, it appears, will not be able to mount one of its own at WWE Hell in a Cell, since Chris Jericho failed to defeated Seth Rollins and win his way into a WWE Universal Championship that will now be contested inside the Cell itself. That's got to sting for Raw Commissioner Stephanie McMahon's competitive instincts, but it's also got to sting for Jericho, who would have been a very real threat to his “best friend” Kevin Owens’ title had he been able to win the match. One Superstar who isn't upset? Seth Rollins, who gets to keep KO one-on-one and receives a momentum boost in the process. The victory was made even sweeter by the fact that The Architect had to battle back from the beating Jericho put on his recently injured ribs. Even a behind-the-ref superkick from a ringside Owens wasn't enough to keep “The Man” down, as Rollins took out KO with a suicide dive and felled Jericho with an inside-cradle reversal of the Walls of Jericho. Owens didn't wait to put a beating on Rollins after the match, but Jericho was quick to both save KO from a Pedigree and, ultimately, take one of his own while Owens, again, did nothing to stop it. Results ; ; *Kofi Kingston (w/ Big E & Xavier Woods) defeated Cesaro (w/ Sheamus) (7:00) *Bayley defeated Cami Fields (2:00) *Lince Dorado & Sin Cara defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese (4:00) *Sami Zayn & Neville defeated Curtis Axel & Bo Dallas (2:00) *R-Truth (w/ Goldust) defeated Titus O'Neil (2:00) *Braun Strowman defeated Steven Splash & Clay Splash in a Handicap Match (1:00) *Roman Reigns & Sasha Banks defeated Charlotte & Rusev (w/ Lana) in a Mixed Tag Team Match (10:00) *T.J. Perkins defeated Ariya Daivari by submission (5:00) *Seth Rollins defeated Chris Jericho (20:00) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Sasha Banks challenges Charlotte 10-10-16 Raw 1.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 2.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 3.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 4.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 5.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 6.jpg Kofi Kingston v Cesaro 10-10-16 Raw 7.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 8.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 9.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 10.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 11.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 12.jpg Bayley v Cami Fields 10-10-16 Raw 13.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 14.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 15.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 16.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 17.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 18.jpg Lince Dorado & Sin Cara v Drew Gulak & Tony Nese 10-10-16 Raw 19.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 20.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 21.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 22.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 23.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 24.jpg Luke Gallows and Karl Anderson attack Enzo Amore & Big Cass 10-10-16 Raw 25.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 26.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 27.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 28.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 29.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 30.jpg Neville & Sami Zayn v The Social Outcasts 10-10-16 Raw 31.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 32.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 33.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 34.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 35.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 36.jpg R-Truth v Titus O'Neil 10-10-16 Raw 37.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 38.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 39.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 40.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 41.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 42.jpg Roman Reigns & Sasha Banks v Charlotte & Rusev 10-10-16 Raw 43.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 44.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 45.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 46.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 47.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 48.jpg Paul Heyman challenges Goldberg 10-10-16 Raw 49.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 50.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 51.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 52.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 53.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 54.jpg TJ Perkins v Ariya Daivari 10-10-16 Raw 55.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 56.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 57.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 58.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 59.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 60.jpg Seth Rollins v Chris Jericho 10-10-16 Raw 61.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 62.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 63.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 64.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 65.jpg 10-10-16 Raw 66.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1220 results * Raw #1220 at WWE.com * Raw #1220 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1220 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events